


Big mc nib finds diamonds

by Chris Lane Brindley (Vincent_777)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Big Bad, What Have I Done, big good, much characterisation, something random in ten minutes., why did i do this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_777/pseuds/Chris%20Lane%20Brindley
Summary: some guy finds diamonds. 11/10. Done from inspiration from a friend.





	Big mc nib finds diamonds

A wooden house.

It wasn't much, but, it was all he had. 

Each block was carefully laid down by his own hands and each block of wood, chopped by his own axe. 

He looked at it and smiled, it was his first house, though none of that mattered right now. 

Gathering the necessary supplies which were: an iron pickaxe, food (12 steak and 29 carrots), torches (43), armour (leather helmet, chest plate, leggings and boots), some blocks (33 dirt, 27 cobblestones and 7 sand), some glass bottles of water (4) and a bucket of water, he then began to go down some ladders.

Step by step, he would go down, careful as to not miss a single step, otherwise he would fall, though granted there was water at the bottom, he didn't feel like re-experiencing a certain event which happened not so long ago...

Shaking off those thoughts, he continued to go down the ladders. 

> _Down the ladder, you go, remember..._

It wasn't long before he reached the bottom floor of where his ladder went to. 

As his feet touched the floor, he took a breath of air, or whatever he could. 

It was dark here and the air wasn't exactly clean, he didn't bring any potions either, or even a bucket of milk. 

Not that he could create the former, and the latter? Cows were hard to find, the steak he had was only from his earlier days before he had a bucket, and he had stupidly decided to kill all the cows for leather, not realizing the magic-like abilities of milk in getting rid of negative effects. 

Regardless, it was too late, he couldn't back out now, he was here for one thing, and he would either die in his attempt, or well, leave and not die, and try again in a later date.

"No." He said to himself, he had to get rid of these thoughts.

And so, he began to dig down in a staircase fashion with a pickaxe in his left hand a torch in his right.

> _Be careful of false tales and..._

He had heard of miners before him. 

Ones that had been exceptional in their craft of mining that they could mine for days without end and no food or water to sustain them. 

Exaggerated legends he knew they were, but, every legend had a taste of the truth didn't it?

After all, a good lie contained a small amount of truth. 

It was from this that he learnt many things. 

The miner of the north mountain, or so he was called at least, his real name faded with the past, was said to be a man who could see where all ores were with, but, a single look through the use of his _"magic"_ _._

It was a lie of course. 

He simply knew where to look. 

> _Know that even gold will rust eventually..._

The first ore he found was gold. 

It didn't have much use, but, he took it anyway, he could always leave it somewhere else later anyway and pick it up the next time. 

Before putting it in his bag, he looked at it, seeing through it a golden reflection of himself, he chuckled for a moment.

After putting it in his bag, he continued to mine. 

Though gold and diamond had the same minimum floor level, they had different maximum floor levels. 

He had to go deeper.

> _And never did straight down..._

More and more staircases. 

However, he was getting tired. 

It was difficult, but, he knew the dangers of the "other way". 

Not of his own experience, but, that of a close friend's...

He wouldn't die the same way, he was far too stubborn for that.

> _And know, what you may find..._

Diamonds. 

Why was he even looking for them again?

What was his goal?

Was it diamonds?

That's right it was. 

He wanted to get diamonds, and he kept telling himself that it was his goal.

And here was, braving his fears to get the diamonds. 

But, why was it his goal?

> _May, not be what you were looking..._

He couldn't remember, though, he figured it wasn't too important. 

It was simply a hobby. 

Or was it more?

Yes, it was more. 

A diamond. For some reason, he desired it. 

Like how his first memory was in knocking down a tree with his bare hands. 

It seemed weird at the time, yet, it seems abnormal not to do so now.

"Huh." 

> _For, there are things in this world, which cannot be..._

Down and down. 

He went deeper.

Already he had finished seven of his carrots. 

Something about eating them made him think he would get night vision from them. 

Torches weren't looking as good with only 12 left.

Blocks weren't a worry, they never wore, he would always just get more from mining.

Though he did notice he only had one bottle of water left, and he didn't want to use his water bucket as so soon. 

He should've brought more, but, he didn't. 

Say, how did he even carry everything down, now that he was thinking about it. 

It almost felt strange, where did his items even go when he picked them up, only for them to reappear as he willed it?

He did wonder.

> _So easily explained, is why people go down the wrong path, not so easily explained is..._

"This is the level." 

He knew it was.

Without thinking, it was a hunch. 

He felt he was right. 

And so he began to mine forward and did so at a quick speed.

> _Why people make these stories..._

Then he found the diamonds. The end. 


End file.
